Stalker Chain
by Sabastu
Summary: Un vecindario que parece tranquilo puede esconder mucha actividad detrás de las cortinas de las ventanas. ¿Qué tipo de actividad? ¿Por qué se necesitan lentes oscuros? ¿Quién vigila a quién? Los lugares en apariencia tranquilos pueden ser un nido de emociones. [ OS ] [ AU ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! 7u7)r [ Jerza / Gruvia / Zervis ]


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Ya sé, ya sé… otro One Shot… pero… 7u7)r *no encuentra excusa* Emm… :okno: ¡Sí hay una razón muy importante!

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Key! QwQ/  
**

Este One Shot es un regalo para la linda y abrazable Key, la jefa de Fanfics Fairy Tail y una mega entusiasta de los cumpleaños. Key, muchas gracias por ser tan adorable como sos y por eso te deseo un grandioso cumpleaños, y una grandiosa vida. Espero te guste. Q3Q ¡Beshos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y cursi es completamente mía. 7u7)r

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~] Stalker Chain [~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Su esposa leía atentamente un libro.

Imaginando que clase de lectura estaba leyendo, el hombre en el desayunador sonrió para sí mismo mientras colocaba el desayuno en la mesa.

― **El desayuno está listo** ―llamó con dulzura a la mujer que se levantó con rapidez luego de marcar la página.

― **¡Tostadas francesas!** ―emocionada se subió a la silla alta y miró las tostadas con devoción.

― **Todas tuyas…** ―le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

― **¿Y tú?** ―preguntó con un puchero.

― **Yo…** ―se dio la vuelta y trajo con él otro plato―, **puse las mías aparte porque conozco a Erza Scarlet** ―le respondió con una ceja alzada y rió cuando ella le miró avergonzada.

― **Yo no te dejaría sin comer…**

― **Y yo no te quitaría nunca un dulce…**

 _Ambos se protegerían siempre._

Los dos sonrieron con un mismo pensamiento en mente y comenzaron a desayunar en un delicioso silencio.

― **Por cierto…** ―el hombre de cabello azul inició la plática después de verla devorar las tres primeras tostadas― **¿Qué leías?**

― **Oh…** ―la mujer le miró emocionada―, **es el libro del chico que está saliendo con Kagura…** ―le miró con complicidad.

― **¿Con Kagura?** ―le miró extrañado― **Simon no me comentó nada cuando me llamó ayer, y siendo lo sobreprotector que es me hace pensar que es uno de esos amores fantasiosos que ustedes inventan con cualquier cosa que genere sombra** ―se aguantó una sonrisa cuando ella le miró infantilmente indignada y la retó con la mirada.

― **Kagura no me ha dicho nada aún…** ―confesó―, **pero ha estado sonriendo mucho al teléfono y ha comprado cosas de gato y ella no tiene gato** ―bajó la mirada apenada ante la inquisitiva de su marido― **. ¡Okey! La verdad ella no sabe que sé que está saliendo con alguien, pero es mi deber cuidarla ahora que Simon está de viaje… así que investigo al chico.**

― **¿No has pensado que las cosas de gato puede que sean para Milliana?** ―rebatió el azulado.

― **T-tal vez…** ―admitió a medias, la verdad había pasado eso por alto―. **Pero el chico que le gusta lo conoció en la feria del libro, y él tiene un gato que adora, lo sé, ella me lo dijo y lo dice la biografía del escritor en el libro de él que me prestó Kagura** ―señaló con gesto triunfal el libro que dejó en el sofá.

― **¿Así que él es escritor y lo investigas leyendo su libro?** ―el azulado se llevó la taza a la boca para esconder la sonrisa divertida.

― **Sí. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Un escritor revela mucho de él en su escritura…**

― **Ya…** ―negó con la cabeza. Nadie sacaría una idea de la cabeza de Erza Scarlet así que no lo intentaría―. **¿Y qué has descubierto?**

La mujer se quiso hacer la misteriosa y comió y bebió lentamente antes de contestar, pero Jellal Fernandes era un hombre muy paciente, así que el imitó a la pelirroja y en lugar de apresurarla, colocó el codo sobre el desayunador, se le quedó observando mientras masticada su tostada y comenzó a contar mentalmente:

 _«Siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…»_

― **¡Jellal!** ―le llamó la atención la pelirroja y él ocultó la sonrisa.

― **¿Sí, Erza?**

― **¿Acaso no quieres saber?**

― **Sí, pero te vi muy concentrada comiendo, sería maleducado apresurarte** ―contestó con inocencia.

― **Ya…** ―infló las mejillas porque se había dado cuenta que había perdido―, **la cuestión es…** ―se emocionó de nuevo al empezar a relatar―. **Que el chico es como un huevo hervido…**

― **¿Un huevo hervido?** ―Jellal la miró bastante curioso.

― **Sí, su cáscara es dura, pero por dentro es blandito…** ―sonrió para sí misma orgullosa de su percepción― **A pesar de que su libro pueda parecer oscuro y un poco depresivo, en realidad hay una linda historia de amor en él. Ahora entiendo porque Kagura está tan feliz últimamente.**

― **¿Y por eso tú también estás tan feliz?** ―la interrogó― **Desde ayer andas muy emocionada hablando por teléfono con Juvia.**

― **¡Jeje!** ―la mujer tragó un pedazo de otra tostada―. **Eso es por otra cosa.**

― **¿Y puedo saberla?**

― **¿Quieres saberla?** ―le retó con una ceja alzada.

Jellal se detuvo a pensar muy bien su respuesta, sabía que con su esposa las cosas podían resultar peligrosas.

― **N-n…** ―estaba por negar cuando vio los ojos color chocolate de su peli-escarlata perder brillo, así que en contra de todo su sentido de auto preservación respondió―: **S-sí… claro…**

Suspiró en derrota.

 _Pero entonces ella sonrió extasiada y eso hizo que se sintiera como el ganador de la contienda._

Erza exteriormente era una mujer de temer, seria, responsable y tenaz, pero él sabía muy bien que por dentro era como una niña llena de ilusiones que se emocionaba con cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con su tan adorada azúcar.

 _Sentimientos incluidos._

― **¿Recuerdas a Mavis, la chica que cuidó a los mellizos de Mira cuando Laxus estuvo en el hospital?** ―el azulado asintió―. **Pues ella ahora está cuidando a Teru, y Juvia me contó que el vecino nuevo, él que se mudó la semana pasada a la antigua casa de la esquina junto a los Connell, la que era de Lyon antes de que se mudara con Meredy** ―Jellal gruñó y Erza sonrió porque a su esposo aún no le parecía esa unión libre―. **Es adulta Jellal, supéralo…**

― **Es una niña todavía, será mayor de edad pero es una niña…** ―bajó la taza y se sirvió más café―. **Mejor continuemos, veamos, la antigua niñera de los hijos de Mira ahora cuida a la hija de Gray y Juvia. Tenemos un vecino nuevo y…** ―la animó a continuar para evitar tal tema.

― **Pues que Juvia me ha dicho que el chico solo sale de la casa cuando ve a Mavis pasar…**

― **¿Un acosador?** ―preguntó preocupado. Mavis era una mujer muy amable que estudiaba a su corta edad de 19 años su doctorado en teología y por eso tomaba empleos como niñera, pero debido su aspecto de niña atraía la atención de muchos indeseables.

― **No** … ―la mujer chasqueó la lengua ante ―según ella― la absurda idea de su marido― **¡Está enamorado!**

Jellal cerró los ojos para procesarlo.

 _Justo lo que quería evitar._

Otra misión de su esposa y aliadas para juntar a alguien.

― **¿No crees que sea más factible que sea un acosador a un enamorado?**

― **Claro que no** ―volvió a negar decidida―. **Así pasa en el libro…**

― **¿Cuál libro?**

― **El de Ryos.**

― **¿Quién es Ryos?**

― **Es el seudónimo de Rogue.**

― **¿Y quién es Rogue?**

― **El chico que sé que es algo de Kagura pero que ella no sabe que yo sé que sé que son…**

― **Oh, ya entien…** ―se detuvo en seco―. **No, espera. ¿Estás creyendo que algo que parece acoso es amor solo por un libro?**

― **No entiendes, Jell** ―infló las mejillas y fue a buscar el libro―. **Mira…** ―se lo pasó para que viera la contraportada― **El chico que está ahí es un melancólico hombre que suele vestir de negro porque perdió a una persona que amaba ¡Y no te diré quién fue porque no me gustan los spoiler! Ya sabes, eso me parece una injusticia que merece condena** ―advirtió con seriedad y Jellal contuvo una carcajada―. **Pero entonces en medio de su aislamiento voluntario, encuentra por casualidad a una chica que despierta su curiosidad, y desde su ventana la comienza a observar** ―el azulado se dio cuenta que ya no podría detener el relato de su esposa así que se acomodó mejor en su silla mientras ella continuaba con los ojos brillantes― **…y entre más la observa, más desea saber sobre ella, pero él vive con el miedo de acercarse a ella y perderla porque perdió a alguien muy importante antes. Al pasar las semanas comienza a tener sueños con la mujer. Unos sueños que parecen reales pero que se desvanecen al despertar en su oscura habitación, y por eso la comienza a seguir. Porque cada vez está más desesperado, porque aunque teme acercarse y perderla, es más doloroso perderla todos los días en sus sueños sin haberla conocido en la realidad, pero él no sabe que ella también está interesada en él y que pasa todos los días por esa calle con la esperanza de que él se decida a acercársele; y cuando lo hace, un día lluvioso en que él se animó a cortar la distancia ofreciéndole un paraguas, comienzan una gran amistad que se desarrolla hasta un enamoramiento real, y juntos curan sus heridas al tener ambos la pérdida de un hermano que superar…** ―palmeó el desayunador emocionada al terminar el relato.

Jellal meditó un momento antes de dar su punto de vista.

― **¿La mira todos los días desde su ventana?**

― **Sí.**

― **¿Quiere saber más y más de ella?**

― **Correcto.**

― **¿Sueña con ella a pesar que solo la conoce de vista?**

― **Exacto.**

― **¿La comienza a seguir en silencio?**

― **Ajá.**

― **¿Y no es un acosador?**

― **No, no lo es…**

Jellal colocó la taza en el desayunar y negó con la cabeza.

― **Erza, creo que necesitamos un diccionario para que entiendas el término** ―habló burlón.

― **¡Claro que no! ¡Pasa que los hombres no entienden de romance!**

― **¿Qué el libro no lo escribió un hombre?**

― **S-sí… p-pero…**

― **¿Toucheé, cierto?**

― **Bah…** ―se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho―. **Juvia y Mira si me entienden…**

― **Romance o no** ―continuó el azulado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verla haciendo pucheros―, **deberías avisarle a Mavis, es mejor que esté prevenida. A mí no me convence ese pseudo romance y ese nuevo vecino no me suena confiable** ― con cariño le acomodó un mechón del escarlata cabello a su esposa antes de tomar los platos sucios y llevarlos al fregadero―. **Tiene todo la pinta de un acosador.**

― **No entiendes de romance** ―rezongó la mujer y volvió al cómodo sofá a terminar la lectura.

Jellal negó con la cabeza.

 _Él sí sabía de romance._

Erza le estaba quitando merito ―mucho mérito―, y aunque entendía al chico del libro de no querer perder a quien amas, o alejarte de alguien para evitar dañarlo aunque duela ―ya que estaba seguro que él lo haría con Erza si su presencia fuese mala para ella―, solo no entendía la parte de la observación y la persecución en la sombras.

 _Eso era acoso y punto._

― **Erza…** ―secándose las manos llegó a donde la mujer, le quitó el libro de las manos y con un movimiento fluido la cargó en brazos―, **te toca penitencia…**

La mujer que estaba sorprendida por el actuar del hombre apenas y podía balbucear.

― **Je-Jellal… ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?**

― **¿Cómo que "por qué"?** ―le miró con falsa decepción― **Me spoíleaste todo el libro… ¿Eso cuenta para penitencia, no?**

― **Oh…** ―Erza abrió la boca al darse cuenta, en su emoción había cometido ese reprochable acto―. **Es verdad…**

― **Entonces…** ―se acercó a ella y le susurró roncamente al oído―, **prepárate para la condena…**

Y Erza sintió un escalofrío de _pavor_ ―placer― en su cuerpo.

Los spoiler no eran permitidos en ese hogar.

… _Pero ambos sabían cómo iba a terminar esa condena…_

 **.**

 **[ o-o ]**

 **.**

Y así pasaron un par de meses.

Dos mujeres estaban pegadas a la ventana, ambas usaban lentes de sol que simplemente eran ridículos de usar cuando estaban dentro de una habitación y con unos binoculares frente a los lentes.

 _Pero es que no eres buen espía si no usas lentes oscuros._

― **Chicas…** ―las llamó el azulado―. **Podrían de dejar de vigilar a Mavis.**

― **Ni lo intentes, Jellal…** ―le contestó otro hombre de pelo azabache― **He intentado toda la mañana que Juvia desista de esa idea y no lo he logrado** _―«Ni siquiera la convencí quitándome la camisa»_ Pensó con el orgullo herido el chico―. **Y mucho menos las convencerás ahora que están juntas y recibieron la bendición de Mira.**

― **Ugh…** ―el azulado lanzó una exclamación por lo bajo―, **la bendición de Mira y la de Ultear…**

Ambos se rindieron en ese momento.

No había poder en Earthland que les sacara una idea como esa de la cabeza cuando se ponían de acuerdo.

Gray y Jellal continuaron preparando el café. Era un sábado en la tarde y preparar el café era lo más entretenido que podían hacer ya que no podían hacer ruido en la casa y cualquier entretención estaba vedada.

 _Y la razón era una._

Para que ellas pudieran vigilar el progreso entre la rubia niñera Mavis y el misterioso chico de negro de la casa de la esquina, habían planeado una falsa doble cita entre el matrimonio Fullbuster-Loxar y el Scarlet-Fernandes y de esa forma pedir a Mavis que cuidara a la pequeña dulzura de cabello azulino llamada Teru. Por eso no podían hacer ruido, para que no sospechara la niñera que la vigilaban.

 _Los acosadores en la historia aumentaban._

― **Oh, galletas…** ―la pelirroja se retiró de la ventana y siguió el camino que su olfato le marcaba― **¡Hora del descanso, Juvia!** ―Como atraída por un hechizo se sentó en el desayunador donde los dos hombres tenían listas las bebidas.

― **Y haré más si dejan eso del espionaje y le dicen a Mavis de su acosador** ―intentó engatusarlas el peliazul que sacaba la bandeja de galletas mientras el azabache colocaba el azúcar en la mesa.

― **Ni en broma** ―se negó por completo la pelirroja.

― **Juvia también puede hacer galletas** ―agregó la mujer de ojos color cielo.

― **Y las de chocomentas que haces son las mejores que existen** ―confirmó el azabache y su esposa de cabello color cielo se sonrojó porque esas galletas que mencionaba su marido le recordaban su primer beso― **¿Y-y sí agregamos a la oferta de lavar los platos todo el mes?** ―prosiguió el Fullbuster .que se sonrojó y miró hacia la pared porque al ver el color carmín en las mejillas de su esposa recordó lo mismo que ella.

― **Gr-Gray Sama sabe que a Juvia le gusta el agua, lavar los platos no es un problema para ella.**

― **Bueno, no nos culpen por intentarlo…** ―terminó Jellal mientras pasaba las galletas a un plato y las ponía en la mesa.

― **¡Ay! Caliente, caliente…** ―la pelirroja soltó la galleta que intentaba tomar, Jellal rió, le tomó la mano afectada y le depósito un beso en la yema de los dedos― **Hay más en el horno, no te vas a quedar sin galletas así que ten cuidado, Scarlet…**

― **Okey…** ―aceptó con un puchero―, **pero es que se ven muy buenas…**

― **Y lo están** ―afirmó el azabache que ya había enfriado unas cuantas y las comía―. **Me sorprende que sigas delgada cuando Jellal te vive malcriando de esa manera, en unos años estarás gor…**

Un trapo se estrelló contra su cara antes de que terminara.

― **No te metas con mis postres, Gray…** ―le amenazó la pelirroja con el semblante irradiando peligro, el azabache buscó refugió en los otros dos en la habitación pero en uno encontró otra mirada peligrosa y en su esposa una mirada de reproche.

 _Claro, las mujeres se apoyan cuando son cosas de peso._

― **Y-ya… era una broma…** ―intentó arreglar las cosas pero la pelirroja lo seguía viendo con molestia.

 _La iba a pagar lo sentía._

― **¿Erza San, comparamos reportes?** ―pidió de pronto la Loxar y la mirada de la pelirroja pasó de ser de asesinato a uno de emoción casi infantil.

― **¡Sí!** ―sacó una libreta de su abrigo de espionaje pasando totalmente del chico de cabello negro― **¡Hora de comparar apuntes!**

Y entonces Gray se dio cuenta que aunque Juvia apoyara a su género, siempre estaría ahí para salvarlo de las garras de la muerte.

 _«Sí, elegí bien a mi esposa»_ Pensó con una sonrisa pero la perdió cuando sintió otra mirada pesada sobre él _«Cierto, ofendí al esposo también»_ **―Jellal** ―comenzó el azabache―, **¿a-ahora… ahora que saben que van a tener un niño ya pensaron el nombre…?**

Y entonces la mirada del azulado volvió a ser la amable y gentil de siempre, porque ahora sus ojos miraban a su esposa y pensaban en su futuro bebé.

― **Sí, pero queremos guardar el secreto…** ―sonrió con alegría genuina―. **En seis meses lo sabrán…**

― **Que rápido pasa el tiempo…**

― **Sí** ―volvió a sonreír―, **y Gray…**

― **¿Dime?**

― **No creas que lo olvidé…**

Gray miró hacia otro lado.

 _Evadir a Jellal no era tan fácil._

― **¡Ves! Te lo digo, el sale con su auto 2.35 minutos después de que Mavis pasa frente a su ventana, la ve desde la ventana de la sala…** ―la conversación de las mujeres era muy diferente a la de ellos.

― **Pero Juvia piensa que es muy poco tiempo de preparación, él sale de la casa en auto, tiene que prender el auto y lo demás…**

― **Ya veo…** ―la mujer pelirroja mordió un extremo de su bolígrafo pero enseguida su esposo se lo quitó y le dio una galleta― **tienes razón…**

― **Ustedes dos me sorprenden, tienen todos sus horarios en esas notas** ―suspiró el azulado.

― **No es como que haga mucho, el hombre se la pasa en la casa, sino fuese porque Bizca es su vecina no hubieses averiguado el nombre.**

― **¿Bizca también está en esto?** ―preguntó el chico azabache.

― **Bizca San no pudo venir hoy porque iban a visitar a los abuelos de Asuka, pero ella es la que nos ayuda a vigilar desde la esquina de la calle principal** ―contestó la ojiazul.

― **Yo pensaba que el vecino nuevo era el acosador, pero ahora creo que en realidad son ustedes las que cumplen ese papel…**

Ambos hombres las miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

― **Y Alzack sí la apoya…** ―reprocharon las dos mujeres y le devolvieron la mirada a sus maridos, y así ellos decidieron sacar la blanca bandera de rendición.

― **¿Y cómo se llama el vecino?** ―interrogó Gray para alivianar la fiereza en la mirada de las mujeres.

― **Zeref** ―anunció la pelirroja.

― **¿Zeref?** ―el azulado frunció el ceño― **Suena a alguien peligroso, no me agrada…**

Gray asintió en apoyo, tampoco le agradaba el nombre.

― **Juvia piensa que suena a protagonista de un romance trágico, un hombre incomprendido que se esconde en una oscuridad que no merece.**

Erza asintió en apoyo.

Ella también colaboró en la descripción del chico en la reunión grupal de la semana pasada.

― **Ustedes dos…** ―empezó Gray pero vio a Jellal negar con la cabeza, así que no dijo más. Una vez esas mujeres se metían algo en la cabeza era mejor dejarlas vivir la fantasía.

 _La sabiduría de los años de matrimonio decidió por ellos._

Los hombres las dejaron soñar despiertas.

― **¿Gray me pasas el azúcar?** ―Pidió el azulado dejando a las _espías_ hacer.

Las mujeres sonrieron victoriosas.

― **¿Crees que ya conozca su rutina?** ―continuó la pelirroja.

― **Aquí la tienes, Jellal. ¿Me pasas una servilleta? ¿Este café es nuevo?**

― **Juvia piensa lo mismo, en el libro pasaba similar…**

― **Gracias. Toma. Sí, es especial, molido en casa. ¿Quieres más café?** ―ofreció amablemente el azulado mientras veía a Gray limpiar la espuma del cappuccino de los labios de su esposa.

― **¡Claro! Y luego de eso es que comienza a escribir las cartas que no envía…** ―la pelirroja comió otra galleta que le pasó su marido.

― **Sí, por favor. ¿Viste el juego de ayer?**

― **Claro, Erza aún está molesta con el árbitro.**

― **Yo también lo estuve.**

― **Juvia cree que el siguiente paso de él será el saludar a Mavis San.**

― **Cuando Laxus vuelva de vacaciones deberíamos ver un juego juntos. Estoy seguro que puedo convencer a Erik de venir.**

― **Natsu también pensó en eso y Lyon no se negaría aunque no le guste mucho.**

―…

― **Y luego de saludarle. Ocurrirá lo de la sombrilla…**

― **¿Sigues molesto con Lyon?**

― **No estoy molesto con Lyon por no casarse con Mer.**

― **Claro que no…** ―se burló el azabache―. **¿Sabes que le pedirá matrimonio a Meredy en la siguiente reunión grupal, cierto?**

― **¿Cuándo vuelve Laxus?** ―de pronto el azulado estaba muy interesado en hacer la dichosa reunión― **¿En una semana, cierto?**

― **Eres demasiado sobreprotector, Jellal.**

― **Lo dice él que le dijo a Teru que los niños tienen colmillos aterradores y que solo puede hablar con los que "papi" apruebe…** ―ésta vez fue el turno del azulado con la burla.

― **¡Tsk! ¡E-es diferente** ―habló sonrojado―, **Teru es mi hija y un cualquiera no me la va a venir a corromper!**

― **Y Meredy mi hermana. Y Lyon un galán de monte que nunca vino a pedir su mano formalmente.**

― **Es tu media hermana… ¡Y se lo pidió al padre de Mer!**

― **¡Pero no a mí!**

― **¡Tu bebé tiene suerte de ser hombre, serás un padre muy fastidioso y celoso!**

― **Claro, porque tú no eres así…**

― **Es mi bebé, no puedo permitir que cualquiera…** ―sujetó con fuerza la taza― **¡Es mi pequeña!**

― **Erza San, Juvia piensa que podríamos llevarle una canasta de panecillos.**

― **Está bien, lo entiendo** ―lo miró el azulado con entendimiento―. **En realidad eres un buen padre, Gray** …

Gray sonrió.

― **Gracias… y tú también lo serás, Jellal…**

Ambos hombres se miraron con ojos muy comprensivos ―pero altamente masculinos―.

 _Obviamente._

― **Entonces decidido, vamos a conocer al nuevo vecino…**

― **¡NO!** ―negaron ambos hombres y las miraron como si estuviesen locas.

― **¡No van a ir a visitar a un acosador!**

― **¡Qué no es una acosador!** ―refutaron las dos mujeres.

― **¡Claro que lo es!**

― **Juvia le dice que no lo es, Gray Sama.**

― **¿Y cómo diablos lo sabes?**

― **Porque Juvia acosó a Gray Sama y sabe reconocer a otro acosador** ―acotó con calma, a diferencia de Gray que sintió arder su cara― **Y el vecino ni siquiera usa lentes oscuros.**

― **Ju-Juvia…**

― **¿Ves, Jellal? Tenemos la opinión de una experta…**

El azulado se golpeó la frente con una mano.

― **¿Le pasa algo, Gray Sama? Tiene la cara muy roja.**

― **Ol-olvídalo…**

― **Seguro está pensando en lo que va a hacerte en la noche** ―la pelirroja asintió para sí misma.

― **¡N-ni que fuera tú, Erza!** ―negó más abochornado aún― **¡Tú sí imaginas que hacerle a Jellal, por eso le pides tantos libros eróticos a Levy! Oh, sí…** ―la miró victorioso― **Gajeel me lo contó, eres una pervertida.**

La pelirroja se fusionó con el color de su cabello y el azulado hizo lo propio con el color del tatuaje en su rostro.

 _Gajeel tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a su esposa por revelar secretos entre mujeres._

― **¿Acaso pensar en esas cosas es malo? ¿Acaso Gray Sama no piensa en hacerle cosas** _ **gruvi gruvi**_ **a Juvia?** ―la mujer peliceleste rompió a llorar― **¡Juvia ya no es atractiva para Gray Sama!**

― **N-no, n-no espera Juvia no…**

― **Nuestro matrimonio perdió la chispa…** ―continuó sollozando la mujer.

― **Ju… no…**

― **Vaya confesiones…** ―la pelirroja negó con la cabeza― **no pensé que tuvieras esa… inapetencia, Gray…**

― **Tal vez aquella pastilla azul que mencionó el señor Makarov te puede ayudar, Gray** ―el azulado imitó el gesto de su esposa.

― **¿¡Qué!? ¡No!** ―chilló y se echó a Juvia al hombro― **¡Yo no necesito eso!** ―y sin esperar más se llevó a su esposa a la casa a demostrarle que su matrimonio tenía la llama del amor a toda potencia listo para cualquier momento de _gruvi gruvi._

― **¡Uff! Nos libramos…** ―Erza extendió su mano y su esposo chocó los cinco.

― **Eso fue vergonzoso…**

― **Bastante…** ―la mujer tomó los binoculares y volvió a la ventana.

― **¿Seguirás vigilando?** ―cuestionó Jellal.

― **Mavis está por salir, no creo que quiera quedarse mientras ellos… ya sabes** ―agregó sonrojada.

 _Y efectivamente._

Jellal observó como la rubia y sonrojada niñera salió del hogar Fullbuster-Loxar a paso veloz, caminó frente a la casa del vecino nuevo y en cuestión de un par de minutos, el vecino, salía en su auto y ambos se perdían de vista.

― **Te digo que es un acosador…**

― **Te digo que es amor…**

Se miraron por un gran rato con la convicción de sus propias ideas.

Jellal fue el primero en sonreír.

― **¿Entonces no piensas en mí cuando lees los libros que te presta Levy?**

La mujer se sonrojó y se quitó los lentes oscuros.

― **Sabes que sí…**

― **Bien, ¿qué dices si leemos alguno juntos?**

― **¿Ahora?** ―preguntó la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio

― **Ahora** ―corroboró el hombre―. **A menos que tengas algo mejor que hacer…** ―le susurró al oído.

― **Y-yo…** ―Erza Scarlet lo dudo solo por microsegundos, porque al momento su marido se agachó, le besó el vientre, la tomó en brazos y antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar en qué libro leerían, ellos ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras directo a su habitación a leer un libro y terminar haciendo un apasionado _Jerzy Jerzy_.

 _En realidad ninguno de esos dos matrimonios tenía problemas con la llama de la pasión._

Y mientras ambas parejas sucumbían al ritual del placer, un auto negro volvía a la cochera de la casa esquinera.

El chico de cabellos azabaches bajó del auto con una sonrisa enigmática y rodeó el vehículo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y tendió la mano al ocupante de ese asiento.

― **¿Cuándo les piensas decir que en realidad tu y yo estamos casados?** ―cuestionó el azabache a la rubia mujer que le daba la mano para bajarse del automotor.

― **Cuando deje de ser divertido, Zeref…** ―rió la menuda mujer como una niña pequeña.

― **Eso imagino que será cuando averiguamos si… ¿Cómo dices siempre?** ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla― **¿Si las hadas tienen cola?** ―Su Mavis asintió con los ojos brillantes y él sintió la calidez en su pecho que ella siempre lograba darle― **Entonces tendré que seguir recogiéndote todos los días a la parada de autobuses para que no sospechen, ¿eh?**

― **Esa es la cuestión divertida, sospechan y por eso vigilan.**

― **Supongo que eso fue un sí…**

― **Zeref…** ―le miró preocupada.

― **No…** ―el chico se agachó y le besó la frente, ya sabía que iba a decir ella―. **No es una molestia** ―sonrió―. **También lo encuentro divertido. Hoy se quedaron en la casa escondidos vigilándonos. Hasta parece una cadena de acosadores** ―sonrió misterioso― **¿Son matrimonios muy divertidos, verdad?**

― **Mucho** ―Mavis sonrió y sus ojos jade se iluminaron tanto que Zeref vislumbró la luz de la vida misma en ellos― **También conversaron cosas muy graciosas.**

― **Entonces veamos cuanto duraran en darse cuenta o cuánto podremos seguir engañándolos…** ―y con una sonrisa divertida acarició un mechón dorado de su esposa, la tomó de la mano y entraron a su reciente hogar por la puerta interna de la cochera.

 _¿Qué matrimonio era el más estratega del vecindario?_

Probablemente el matrimonio Álvarez-Vermillion tenía la ventaja.

… _Pero los tres matrimonios estaban empatados en amor…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a continuar escribiendo D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Lo sé. Lo sé… ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Cuando una idea llega hay que usarla aunque esté bien random. Un vecindario lleno de acosadores ¡Que miedo! D:

Y… por si no lo saben, éste Gruvia viene de la serie de drabbles **"Recuerdos de Lluvia"** xD

Espero te haya gustado, Key. Intenté poner tus parejas favoritas. D:

¡Felicidades de nuevo! 030/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
